Keep It Real
by Alenta93
Summary: Bagaimana mungkin, Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten team Teikou Chuugakkou yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan santainya malah menyahut botol air mineral yang diangsurkan oleh sang vice captain daripada mengambil botol minum yang sengaja Kuroko ambilkan untuknya? / Oneshot! / #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**[****ch****a****ll****e****ng****e**** F****a****nF****i****c****]****K****ee****p ****I****t R****ea****l**

Kuroko no バスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Keep It Real © Ai Natha

.

**Length : **2848 words

**Pairing :** AkashixKuroko

**Genre[s] :** Romance | Fluff | School Life

**Warnings :**

Boy's relationship, possibly typo[s], not edited yet

.

**Comments :**

Yosh, helo there ! Finally exam is OVER ! Yaeay ! *plakk* XDD now I'm back with an oneshot challenge FanFic .. This time is for #1stAnnivKfIND XDD

Hope you love this one, please read and enjoy~ :D

**.**

**.**

**K****ee****p ****I****t R****ea****l**

.

.

"Ambilkan untukku juga, Shintarou." Akashi yang berpapasan dengan teman satu _team_nya yang bersurai hijau itu, meminta―memerintahkan pemuda itu untuk mengambilkan sebotol air mineral untuknya juga. Akashi kemudian berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di _bench_. "Haaaahh~" Ia menghela nafas berat. Pemuda bersurai merah itu duduk dengan menumpu kedua siku pada pahanya, menyibak poninya ke belakang.

Akashi lelah. Amat sangat. Entah mengapa, tenaganya hampir terkuras habis. Selain karena ia mendapat andil untuk acara festival sekolah mereka, porsi latihan hari ini terasa berat untuknya sekalipun ia sendiri yang merancang menu latihannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu pun memberikan istirahat yang―sedikit―lebih lama dari biasanya. Ya, teman-temannya tentu butuh istirahat lebih, begitu juga dirinya.

"Akashi-_kun_, minumlah~"

Seorang pemuda berkulit nyaris pucat itu mengangsurkan sebotol air mineral didepan Akashi yang tertunduk. Pemuda mungil itu berdiri tepat disebelah pemuda bersurai hijau yang sudah berdiri dalam diam dengan _gesture_ yang sama dengannya―tengah mengulurkan air mineral pada sang kapten.

Menyadari keberadaan pemuda _blue aqua_ disampingnya, pemuda berkaca-mata itu berjingat. "Kuroko! Sejak kapan―"

"Midorima-_kun, domo._ (Halo.)" Sapa Kuroko datar tak menanggapi keterkejutan _teammate_nya. Sekalipun mereka sudah satu tahun berada dalam _team_ yang sama, Midorima masih saja belum terbiasa dengan minimnya keberadaan Kuroko yang seolah tiba-tiba muncul disekitarnya.

Manik _heterochrome_ itu terbuka, Akashi segera mengulurkan tangan kirinya, meraih botol minum yang diangsurkan di depannya. Manik _saffir_ milik Kuroko membulat sejenak, sementara Midorima Shintarou melemparkan manik _emerald_nya pada pemuda _blue aqua_ disampingnya.

Sang kapten kemudian beranjak, dan berbisik pelan saat melewati celah diantara dua rekan satu _team_nya itu. "_Sankyuu na,_ Tetsuya. (Terima kasih, Tetsuya.)" Akashi kemudian melangkah keluar _gym_, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, hendak mencuci mukanya―mungkin.

.

*******55*******

.

Sementara sang kapten meninggalkan _gym_, riuh teriakan dan umpatan para anggota _team_ inti Teikou langsung memenuhi gedung olahraga _indoor_ itu. "Hoi hoi, apa yang dilakukan kapten bodoh itu?! Tetsu, kau tak bisa diam saja!" Teriak Aomine Daiki―pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang berselonjor di tengah lapangan. Terlihat ia barusaja menarik bangun dirinya usai berbaring.

"Kuroko, maafkan aku~ Aku sama sekali tak memiliki maksud― err~ Akashi yang menyuruhku―" Pemuda bersurai hijau itu pun berbisik pelan pada Kuroko seraya beberapa kali membenarkan posisi kaca-matanya.

"Bukan salahmu, Midorima-_kun_." Jawab Kuroko datar sebelum tubuh tinggi kurus milik pemuda pirang yang lain mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya dari belakang.

"Akashicchi _hidoi-ssu_~~ (Akashicchi jahaaaatt~~)" Rengek Kise Ryouta, bermaksud menenangkan Kuroko yang kini entah bagaimana campur aduk perasaannya.

Ya, bagaimana tidak? Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten _team_ Teikou _Chuugakkou _(SMP Teikou) yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan kekasih Kuroko Tetsuya, dengan santainya malah menyahut botol air mineral yang diangsurkan oleh sang _vice captain_ daripada mengambil botol minum yang sengaja Kuroko ambilkan untuknya?

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-_kun_~" Pemuda _blue aqua_ itu kembali menjawab datar, namun manik _saffir_nya menampakkan rasa kecewanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam dekapan Kise, mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Akashi tidak melihat disebelah mana ia dan Midorima berdiri. Mungkin sang kapten sedang tak fokus, teringat ia kelelahan dengan menu latihan yang dibuatnya sendiri juga dengan setumpuk tanggung jawab yang diembannya. Mungkin―

Terlalu banyak kemungkinan dalam otak Kuroko. Namun tetap saja, hatinya mencelos jika mengingat Akashi lebih memilih botol yang diangsurkan Midorima. Ia tidak kesal pada pemuda tinggi itu, tapi tetap saja. Padahal ia sudah bersuara, menunjukkan keberadaannya yang minim dan jarang disadari orang lain itu sekalipun Kuroko tahu, kekasihnya pasti menyadari keberadaannya meski ia tak bersuara.

Semua pikiran-pikiran itu buyar saat tubuh tinggi besar dengan surai _lavender_nya mengelus helaian lembut _blue aqua_ milik Kuroko. Kise sontak melepas dekapannya. Sementara Kuroko memandang pemuda yang menjulang itu dengan manik bulatnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menumpu tubuh besarnya pada lututnya, menyejajarkan mata mereka. "Ini, _maiubou_ rasa baru untuk Kurochin~" Pemuda itu mengangsurkan dua bungkus _snack_ dari salah satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain masih bertengger diatas kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko menerima uluran _snack_ itu. "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-_kun_." Ujarnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Murasakibara Atsushi memicing kearah pintu _gym_, tempat yang dilalui sang kapten saat meninggalkan _teammate_nya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Akachin _no baka_. (Akachin bodoh.)" Dengusnya, masih dengan _lolypop_ dalam mulutnya.

.

*******55*******

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, Akashi menoleh pada Kuroko yang berjalan beriringan disebelahnya. Ia melirik maji burger―cafe _fastfood_ tempat biasa mereka duduk dan berbincang―yang barusaja mereka lalui. "Tetsuya," Akashi menghentikan langkahnya.

Kuroko menoleh, ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau membeli _vanilla milkshake_?" Tawar pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tidak, Akashi-_kun_, aku sedang tidak ingin _vanilla milkshake_." Pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu kemudian berbalik dan kembali melangkah, tanpa menunggu Akashi.

Tertegun. Akashi kemudian berlari kecil menyusul kekasihnya. "Tetsuya? _Doushita?_ (Tetsuya? Kenapa?)" Ia menjajari langkah Kuroko.

"_Daijoubu desu._ (Tidak apa-apa.)" Jawab Kuroko datar, tanpa menoleh Akashi.

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. "_Na,_ apa yang membuatmu tak mau minum _vanilla milkshake_?"

"_Nandemo nai, tada nomitakunai desu._ (Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin minum _vanilla milkshake_.)"

Mendengarnya, Akashi memilih diam. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang sekiranya membuat Kuroko marah. Ia tak berpikir bahwa ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Ah bukan. Lebih tepatnya kesalahan kecil yang dibiarkan menumpuk. Kesalahan kecil yang bahkan tidak ia sadari.

Kuroko masih menyimpan suaranya hingga langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah rumah minimalis bercat putih tulang dengan papan kayu bertuliskan huruf kanji 黒子 (Kuroko) disamping pagar. Kuroko langsung membuka gerbang kecil rumahnya, mendorongnya masuk dan menutupnya dari dalam seolah ia pulang seorang diri tanpa Akashi yang biasa mengantarnya. Ia hendak melangkah masuk saat―

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya seraya mendekat ke arah gerbang kecil itu. "Tak mengecup pipiku seperti biasa?"

Terlihat pemuda berkulit nyaris pucat itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melangkah mendekat, menumpu kedua tangannya pada pagar, sedikit berjinjit dan mengecup pipi pemuda bersurai merah itu lembut sebelum berlari memasuki rumah dan menghilang dibalik pintu putih itu.

Akashi hanya memandang punggung mungil kekasihnya yang kemudian menghilang ditelan pintu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir, _ada apa? Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?_

.

*******55*******

* * *

**.**

Maybe I don't cry, but it hurts.

Maybe I don't say, but I feel.

Maybe I don't show, but I care.

[ damnitstrue]

.

* * *

*******55*******

.

Kuroko tengah menopang dagu saat manik _saffir_nya menangkap sosokkaptennya yang melongokkan kepala di pintu depan kelasnya. Terlihat tengah mencari seseorang. Kuroko menelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama Akashi berjalan masuk saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia menyusuri deretan bangku depan menuju deretan ujung dekat jendela. Kuroko masih mengikuti sosok mungil pemuda bersurai merah itu hingga manik _saffir_nya beradu dengan manik _heterochrome _kekasihnya. Akashi kemudian memamerkan senyum manisnya sebelum berhenti di bangku nomor dua dari depan itu.

"Shintarou."

Kuroko belum sempat membalas senyum saat meja yang dituju bukanlah bangkunya. Ia melihat Midorima―teman sekelasnya itu tengah mendongak, menatap sang kapten. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Kuroko tak―mau―peduli. Sekalipun yah, mungkin masalah festival atau kegiatan OSIS, tapi tetap saja. Kuroko membuang muka. Ia beringsut memiringkan kepalanya dan menumpunya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja seraya memandang langit biru musim panas dari jendela disamping kirinya. Beruntung Murasakibara―pemilik bangku tepat disamping jendela itu sedang ke kantin sehingga tubuh tinggi besarnya tak menganggu pemandangan dari bangku milik Kuroko.

"Baiklah Shintarou, ayo ke kelasku. Aku tak membawa kertasnya."

Samar-samar Kuroko mendengar suara Akashi yang sedikit memerintah sebelum merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut menyapa kepalanya. Ia pun mendongak sebelum menarik kembali dirinya duduk, masih meneleng pada pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya. Memandangnya lembut.

"Nanti tunggu aku ya? Kita pulang bersama." Titah Akashi dengan senyum lembut yang terukir dalam wajah tampannya. Akashi kemudian mengacak helaian halus _blue aqua_ milik kekasihnya sebelum beranjak pergi melalui pintu belakang.

Pandangan manik _saffir_ itu meneduh. Kalau Kuroko boleh menganggap lebih, Kuroko berpikir Akashi pasti sengaja mengambil jalan melewati bangkunya untuk sekedar menyapanya. Pandangan Kuroko masih mengawasi tubuh mungil Akashi yang kini berjalan menyusuri koridor depan kelasnya dari pintu belakang menuju pintu depan untuk menghampiri Midorima sebelum memasuki pintu belakang kelas sebelah, kelas sang kapten.

"_Ini hanya kegiatan sekolah nodayo."_

Sekalipun Midorima selalu berkata begitu, tapi tetap saja. Jauh dalam hati Kuroko, ia masih berpikir bahwa Akashi terlalu sibuk dan hampir semua urusannya selalu melibatkan Midorima. Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroko semakin tidak suka dengan kedekatan mereka terlebih setelah Akashi lebih memilih botol air mineral yang diangsurkan Midorima di _gym_ dua hari lalu. Katakan Kuroko posesif, ya. Itu benar, hanya saja ia tak pernah mengatakannya dan hanya berkelut dengan pikiran-pikiran dan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya sendiri.

.

*******55*******

.

"Hoy Akashi. Kusarankan sebaiknya kau minta maaf pada Tetsu." Pemuda tinggi bersurai biru gelap pendek itu menghampiri bangku Akashi. "Aku tahu mungkin kau tak bersalah, dan mungkin malah Tetsu yang berpikir terlalu jauh. Tapi―" Jeda. Terlihat pemuda itu tengah menimbang-nimbang kalimat yang akan diucapkannya. "Tapi― setidaknya pikirkanlah perasaannya. Mana ada kekasih yang akan baik-baik saja melihat kau setiap kali bersama Midorima, bahkan sampai menghampiri ke kelasnya."

Otak Akashi segera memutar ulang saat ia mengunjungi kelas Kuroko saat istirahat siang tadi karena ada urusan dengan Midorima―wakilnya. "Ha? Tu-tunggu Daiki, itu hanya soal―"

"Aku tahu Akashi. Beberapa kesibukanmu memang berurusan dengan Midorima, tapi setidaknya― yah, kau mengerti kan maksudku? Terlebih saat kau malah mengambil minum yang diangsurkan si kaca-mata itu daripada Tetsu."

"A-apa?"

Aomine membelalakkan matanya pada Akashi. "H-hey, jangan bilang kau tak sadar kalau kau mengambil minum yang dibawa Midorima?!"

Dan itulah pertama kalinya Aomine Daiki melihat wajah bodoh seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

.

*******55*******

.

Pemuda ber-iris _heterochrome_ itu mendongak menatap wakil OSISnya. Mereka tengah sedikit berdebat ringan didekat loker saat Kuroko hendak menghampiri pemuda surai merah itu untuk pulang bersama. Manik _saffir_ itu sudah memandangnya enggan, hanya saja ia tetap melangkah mendekat dengan wajah datarnya―seperti biasa.

"Kita jadi menambahkan _hanabi_ (kembang api) dalam acara, Akashi?"

"Hn." Pemuda mungil bersurai merah itu mengangguk, "Jadi Shintarou, untuk acara terakhir kita buat _hanabi_ saja."

"Akashi-_kun_?" Sapa Kuroko pelan, tidak berniat menginterupsi pembicaraan kedua temannya ini.

"Ah, Tetsuya~" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut oleh pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu sebelum Akashi melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya dengan pemuda tinggi bersurai hijau itu. "Kita buat sekitar jam delapan malam, saat kegiatan dialihkan ke luar ruangan, juga saat bazar sedang ramai. Ohya, sekalian kau hubungi bendahara perihal keuangannya. Aku akan menyuruh bagian perlengkapan untuk menyiapkan kembang apinya." Akashi mengangsurkan kembali kertas berisikan _rundown_ acara itu kepada Midorima ―wakilnya.

Midorima sempat tertegun, kenapa jadi ia yang harus menghubungi bendahara yang bawel itu? Tapi syukurlah, menurut ramalan _oha-asa_ cancer sedang berada dalam posisi yang bagus dalam hal peruntungan. Ia kemudian menilik kertas _rundown_ itu seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah Akashi, aku mengerti."

Akashi kemudian menepuk lengan atas pemuda tinggi itu. "Kuserahkan padamu, Shintarou. Aku pulang duluan." Pamitnya kemudian menoleh pada Kuroko yang berdiri disebelahnya, lebih mengeratkan genggamannya. "_Kaerou,_ Tetsuya. (Ayo pulang, Tetsuya.)"

Kuroko mengangguk, kemudian melemparkan pandangannya pada Midorima. "_Saki ni kaeru, _Midorima-_kun_. (Kami pulang duluan, Midorima-_kun_.)" Ia membungkuk sopan sebelum mengikuti langkah Akashi.

.

*******55*******

I don't want anyone else to have your heart,

kiss your lips, be in your arms, be the one you love.

I don't want anyone to take my place.

[ WhennBoys]

*******55*******

.

Kedua pemuda mungil itu berjalan beriringan dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ ditangan masing-masing. Senyum masih terpampang di bibir keduanya lantaran Akashi membuat _joke_ dengan wajah datarnya yang membuat Kuroko tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"_Na,_ Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh disela tawanya saat sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi pucatnya yang kini mulai memerah. Ia terkejut. "A-Akashi-_kun_?_!_"

"Ssstt~" Akashi menangkupkan kedua tangannya, membingkai wajah Kuroko. "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya~ atas kesalahanku yang tak kusadari. Atas semua hal yang membuatmu― maafkan aku. Aku yang terlalu bodoh, sama sekali tak melihat dari sudut pandang seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Maafkan aku~" Akashi menarik pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya sore itu.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum samar sementara tangannya membalas pelukan Akashi. Ia menyamankan dirinya dalam rengkuhan hangat itu.

"_Ne, _Akashi-_kun_, tadi itu untuk festival minggu depan, ya?" Kuroko kembali mengangkat pembicaraan. Membuat Akashi melepas rengkuhannya.

Akashi menoleh, "Hmm? Ya~ kuharap Shintarou bisa membantuku mengurusnya." Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Aku tinggal menyuruh divisi perlengkapan untuk persiapannya."

Kuroko hanya menganguk mengerti sementara ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. "_Na,_ Akashi-_kun_, saat _matsuri_ (festival) nanti, kau pakai _yukata_ (semacam _kimono_ yang biasa dipakai di musim panas dan berbahan tipis), ya?"

Manik _heterochrome _itu membulat. Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tetsuya?"

Namun, Kuroko hanya mengumbar senyumnya berharap Akashi mengabulkan permintaan―ah bukan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai― hukuman? Teringat pemuda bersurai merah itu kurang menyukai memakai pakaian yang menurutnya tidak praktis. Ya, bahkan untuk mengenakannya saja membutuhkan waktu–sedikit–lebih lama.

Demi Tuhan Akashi berharap kekasihnya ini bercanda.

.

*******55*******

* * *

**.**

You never think we've spent to much time together.

[ LostWords_]

**.**

* * *

*******55*******

.

08 Juli. 19.33 p.m

Semua acara di dalam gedung seperti _obake yashiki_ (rumah hantu)_, butler-maid cafe_, ramalan, dan berbagai acara lain yang dibuat oleh masing-masing kelas dari seluruh angkatan kini beralih pada _stan-stan_ bazar di sekitar lapangan yang tengah menampilkan sebuah tarian yang dibawakan oleh siswa-siswi Teikou _Chuugakkou_ diatas _stage _yang berdiri di sudut lapangan luas tersebut. Langit biru cerah khas musim panas kini beranjak gelap namun masih terlihat cerah dengan terang bulan yang menyinari. Cahaya matahari yang terus menyinari selama seharian ini telah tergantikan oleh remang lampion.

Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai _blue aqua_ itu tengah berjalan menyusuri _stan_ bazar sekolahnya perlahan dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ favoritnya mengisi sebelah tangannya. Manik _saffir_nya memandang kesana kemari merekam hiruk pikuk pengunjung yang kebanyakan datang bersama pasangannya. Wajahnya tetap datar meskipun manik _saffir_ itu meredup. Kuroko menghela nafas pelan sebelum melangkahkan kembali kakinya.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap sosok yang dikenalnya. Pemuda pirang bertubuh tinggi yang tengah terseyum pada gadis-gadis yang mengerubunginya. Ya, Kise Ryouta. Sang model itu tengah ikut bermain menangkap ikan emas disalah satu _stan _bazar, sebelum pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ah, Kurokocchi~" Pemuda dengan balutan _yukata_ abu-abu garis ditambah dengan bandana yang menghiasi surai pirangnya itu langsung pamit dan beranjak menghampiri Kuroko. Menyapanya dengan ceria seperti biasa.

"Kise-_kun_, _domo_." Sapa Kuroko sopan.

"_Ne,_ Kurokocchi sendirian? Tidak bersama Akashicchi?" Kise menelengkan kepalanya, memandang sekitar dan tak menemukan sosok Akashi yang dicarinya.

Belum sempat Kuroko menjawab, Kise sudah memutuskan untuk menemani Kuroko berkeliling area bazar. Kuroko mau tak mau segera menyusul langkah panjang pemuda pirang itu.

"Akashicchi pergi kemana, ya? Padahal cafe kelas kami sudah tutup sebelum gelap~"

_Grep! Sraakk~_

Pemuda _blue aqua_ itu tak sempat mengeluarkan suaranya saat seseorang meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke samping gedung sekolah mereka. Kuroko hendak meronta saat suara yang amat ia kenal berbisik di telinganya.

"Ini aku, Tetsuya~"

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya. Manik biru cerahnya bertemu dengan manik beda warna itu. "Akashi-_kun_?" Kuroko masih terpana dengan senyuman Akashi yang samar terlihat, ya untunglah seberkas cahaya lampion dari _stan_ diseberang gedung itu sanggup memberi sedikit cahaya hingga mencapai tempat mereka berdiri. "Tapi Kise-_kun_?"

"Biarkan Ryouta, dia pasti akan dekerumuni gadis-gadis seperti biasa." Akashi memberikan jawaban yang langsung diterima oleh kekasihnya. "Ohya, maaf aku membiarkanmu sendirian~ butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menentukan yang harus kupakai." Akashi menunduk, menyapukan manik merah-emasnya pada baju yang membalut tubuhnya.

Manik _saffir _Kuroko melebar. Ia ikut mengarahkan pandangannya menyusuri tubuh Akashi di depannya. Dari ujung rambut merahnya hingga ujung kaki dengan sepasang _geta_ (semacam sandal kayu) yang dipakainya.

DHUAAR~~

Cipratan cahaya dari kembang api yang mulai menaburkan warna menghiasi langit malam itu menambah cahaya disekitar dua pemuda itu. Senyum Kuroko melebar seiring dengan mengembangnya kembang api yang turut menyambut datangnya musim panas. Ia masih tak menyangka kekasihnya akan rela sibuk memilih _yukata_ yang akan dipakainya. Semu merah di pipi pucat Kuroko semakin terlihat tatkala ia menamatkan kekasihnya dalam balutan _yukata_ berwarna merah marun itu. Benar-benar menambah ke_elegan_an sang kapten basket Teikou _Chuugakkou_ itu. Ya, warna merah selalu tampak _matching_ dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi sedikit mendengus melihat ekspresi Kuroko. _Sebegitu anehkah dirinya dalam balutan yukata yang ia kenakan?_ Ia kemudian meraih tangan Kuroko, menautkan jemarinya mengisi ruang kosong jari-jari kekasihnya. "_Na,_ Tetsuya. Langit musim panas memang perpaduan yang sangat pas dengan kembang api, ya?"

Kuroko sontak mendongakkan kepalanya, dan sebuah kecupan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Manik _saffir_nya yang membulat kembali beradu dengan manik _heterochrome_ yang menurutnya indah itu. Bibir Akashi terasa kering, namun kecupan itu begitu lembut, membuat Kuroko semakin mengeratkan tautan jemarinya.

Semilir angin hangat musim panas menyapa kulit putih mereka. Gemerlap kembang api di langit dan bau mesiu masih menemani mereka hingga ciuman itu berakhir. Sebelah tangan Akashi meraih belakang kepala Kuroko. Akashi menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko, menatap Kuroko lembut, membalas senyum kekasihnya.

"_Aishitemasu_, Akashi-_kun_. (Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-_kun_.)"

.

*******55*******

* * *

.

.

Cahaya terang bulan menyusup melewati celah tirai yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat garis panjang yang menyusuri sebuah kamar gelap hanya dengan penerangan lampu tidur itu. Sekejap, Akashi membuka matanya, memperlihatkan manik _heterochrome_ miliknya, sebelum ia menarik tubuhnya bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang. Sejenak, tangannya terulur meraih kepalanya yang sedikit pening akibat gerakannya yang tiba-tiba.

_Bipbip bipbip_

Bunyi alarm jam di atas nakas disamping ranjang menyusup dalam indera pendengaran pemuda bersurai merah itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hendak mematikan alarm yang masih mengeluarkan bunyinya itu. Pukul 05.00 a.m. Jarang sekali sorang Akashi Seijuurou bangun sebelum suara alarm yang membangunkannya. Namun, tangannya terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap kelender yang menyertai jam mungil disamping ranjangnya itu.

08 Juli.

Akashi mengernyit. "_Shichi gatsu―youka―?_ (Delapan―Juli―?)" Gumamnya sebelum dengan cepat melempar pandangan pada arah sebaliknya. Akashi kemudian mengulurkan tangan kirinya meraba permukaan kasur disebelahnya.

Kosong― dan dingin, seolah tak pernah ada yang tidur diatasnya.

.

.

I promise you this, no matter who enteres your life,

I will love you more than any of them.

[ ItsTyga]

.

.

*******FIN*******

.

* * *

.

**A/N :**

For admin #1stAnnivKfIND I'm sorry if its closer― ah really close with the deadline .. I should finished my last report after study tour on last weekend .. So I just posted it today, sorry~ *bows deeply*

And big thanks for everyone who found and read this FanFic :D mind to gimme some review ? XD


End file.
